1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an energy storage device, and more particularly, to an electrical storage battery useful in medical devices and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical storage batteries are in use in a wide range of applications. As improved battery technology allows battery use in more and more demanding applications, the requirements imposed on the batteries' physical construction increase as well. For example, new battery technologies have yielded small and lightweight batteries with long storage lives and high energy output capabilities. As the size of these batteries has decreased, an expanded range of applications has developed, including many in which the battery is implanted along with an associated battery powered device inside the body of a human patient. These devices are now used to monitor and treat human disease conditions and to maintain normal body functioning in a variety of applications.
Batteries for medical devices are subject to very exacting requirements, such as a long useful life, high power output, low self-discharge rate, compact size, high robustness and reliability over a long time, compatibility with the patient's internal body chemistry, highly reliable sealing components, etc. In addition, the manufacture and assembly of the batteries should be as simple and low-cost as possible.